


At least it isn't werewolves this time

by TinyButFierce



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Harry has lots of sass, I Don't Even Know, It just happened, It kind of makes sense though, Murder Mystery, Neal is a white court vampire, New York City, Peter Burke is suspicious, Vampire!Neal, idk - Freeform, murphy is the best, soul gaze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButFierce/pseuds/TinyButFierce
Summary: Peter looked down at the file containing Dresden’s information and tapped it thoughtfully, under his breath he muttered, “What’s the connection here?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea manifested itself suddenly and I had to write it down.  
> Have fun.

Peter motioned Neal over to his office with the traditional FBI finger beckoning system. Neal sauntered over, plopped into the chair adjacent to Peter, and put his feet on the table. “What’d you got for me Peter?” he said as his feet were knocked off by Peter’s hand. “A new case came in, it’s not our usual stuff but they’re bringing in a specialist from Chicago and her consultant, they thought that, given the precarious relationship of these two with the blue collar crime unit that they would work better with us.” 

Neal nodded, “Can you give me names?” Peter raised his eyebrow, “No, it’s classified.” He waved his hand in the air at Neal’s incredulous look, “I’m kidding. Their names are Sergeant Karin Murphy of the Chicago SI unit and  Harry Dresden, it says here that he fancies himself a wizard, I wish I could say that’s the weirdest I’ve seen.” 

Peter had expected Neal to laugh at that but the con-man’s face portrayed a different expression. His normal grin had been wiped off and his face appeared to be paler than normal. 

Peter leaned forward, “Neal? Are you okay? Do you know something about…?”

Neal interrupted Peter with a signature Caffrey smile, “What? No, I’m fine. Sorry I just zoned out for a minute. Listen Peter, hey, I forgot to tell you, I’m supposed to meet Mozzie in a few, and he said he had something for me.” 

Neal stood up from the chair and motioned towards the door, “can I head out?” Peter nodded uneasily, “Just make sure you’re back here by 2:00. That’s when the sergeant and Dresden are showing up.” Neal nodded and walked out the door, his pace quickening as he reached the elevator to race out of the FBI building. 

After his sudden departure Peter waved for Diana and Jones to meet him in his office. At their entrance Diana was the first to speak, “What’s up boss?” 

Peter put his hands together over his desk, “Neal is acting a little suspicious about our visitors from Chicago coming in, I want you to keep an eye on what goes on with the upcoming interactions. Keep this between us okay?” Diana and Jones both nodded and walked out of the office. 

Peter looked down at the file containing Dresden’s information and tapped it thoughtfully, under his breath he muttered, “What’s the connection here?” He gazed at the portrait for a second more then closed the file and put it away in his desk.

* * *

 

A short, blond haired, female stood in central park at the top of one of the rolling slopes overlooking a pond with an uncertain walking path surrounding it. She stood with an authority that negated all possible weaknesses contained in her short frame and scanned the horizon, evidently looking for someone. 

A shout rang out from behind her a ways, “Murphy!” The speaker was a tall man wearing a long dark coat and not so inconspicuously carrying a long staff with intricate carvings all over it. Murphy turned around at the sound of her name and grinned at the man, “Harry, it’s about time you got here. I was beginning to get worried that you got eaten by a giant spider or something like that.” 

Harry grinned, “Please Murph, you underestimate my skill.” 

The two began walking towards the buildings lining the park, “so, FBI huh?” Harry said, looking down at Murphy, “didn’t they turn out to be a bunch of werewolves that proceeded to try and kill us last time?” 

Murphy snorted, “Yeah, they called us in by saying that they had a case that resembled one of ours that we worked on last year. They promised that they would have us work with agents who would be a lot more amenable.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and scoffed, “more amenable? Please. It’s the FBI; I’d be surprised if they listened to us at all.” 

Murphy looked up, “well, hopefully there won’t be any supernatural beings pretending to be human this time. That might help.”

* * *

 

Neal walked briskly out of the FBI building and headed towards the park, once there he stopped by a bench overlooking a pavilion with a nice fountain and sat down. It didn’t take that long for a short bald man using a newspaper to cover his face to sit down right next to him. 

Neal glanced over at the man, “Moz, really? Is the newspaper necessary?” Mozzie kept looking at the newspaper, “You know that it’s always necessary Neal. Anyways, what’s going on? I haven’t seen you this twitchy since the beginning of the war with the red court vamps.” 

Neal crossed his arms, “Let’s just say that a certain wizard is coming to town and I have to meet him in about an hour.”

Mozzie glanced up from the newspaper, “Dresden’s here?” Neal nodded.  Mozzie whistled, “You think he’s going to blow your cover to Peter?” 

Neal shrugged, “Who knows how he’s going to react, he’s a loose cannon, not even the white council can get him under control even though he’s apparently one of their wardens now.” 

Mozzie exhaled, “you do realize that if he realizes what you are you’ll have to take action right?” Neal nodded, “I think I have a plan though, knowing his reputation he’s going to recognize me, I’m going to have to tell him that I’m on his side. That means I’m going to have to get him alone.”

* * *

 

Sergeant Karin Murphy and Harry Dresden walked into the FBI White Collar crime unit to an audience of eyes who all looked up at their entrance. A man wearing the classic FBI suit walked out of one of the office towards them. He extended his hand towards Murphy first, “Special Agent Peter Burke at your service, it’s good to have you in New York.” Murphy and Harry both shook his hand and walked toward the conference room that he gestured them towards. 

Once inside the room, the three sat down around the table. Peter glanced back towards the door, “My CI should be arriving any time now. He’s usually not too late so I don’t think I’ll have to hunt him down.” 

Right as he said that the door to the white collar unit swung open and a handsome man wearing a well fitted suit and a fedora strutted through the door. At his appearance Murphy and Harry shot a quick glance at each other and stood from their chairs, going into stances that could quickly be used for a possible battle. 

Peter stood up, “If you’ll excuse me a minute, I need to talk something over with him real quick.” Peter walked out of the room and went to talk with the man wearing the fedora.

Murphy turned to look at Harry, “Is he a…?” Harry interrupted her, “White court, yup.” Murphy nodded quickly, “What do we do?” Harry frowned, “I don’t think he’s hostile but we’ll have to keep our suspicions on the down low, see what he does. Who knows, he could have the agents here under his thrall or something, I don’t know what house he’s from so his techniques will be foreign for now.”

Murphy nodded at the assessment of the possible threat and they fell into silence as they saw the pair approaching. Peter walked into the conference room shortly followed by the man wearing the nice suit. 

Peter gestured to the man, “Sergeant, Dresden, this is my CI Neal Caffrey.” Neal walked forward with a megawatt smile and held his hand out, “Karin Murphy, pleasure to meet you. Harry Dresden, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

When Neal shook Harry’s hand he slipped a piece of paper into it. As the four sat down around the table Harry read the paper inconspicuously under the table. 

_ I assume you know what I am. The agents here are not aware of my kind; please do not make it known what I am. Meet me at  _ _ 351 Riverside Drive _ ,  _ 8:00, tonight. _

Harry looked up and meet Caffrey’s gaze. He nodded slightly, enough for Neal to pick up on it and Neal visibly relaxed into his chair. Peter continued to pull out files, pretending to notice that he didn’t see the silent exchange. 

He placed a file in the middle of the table and flipped it open. “The white collar crime unit doesn’t usually work on cases like this but my superiors thought that you would deal with us better than the blue collar crime unit.” 

Murphy nodded and picked up the information, three descriptions of people, all of them dead, all of them killed in the same way. Peter pointed at the pictures, “the medical examiner couldn’t explain how they died, but the examiner did find Hawthorne shoved down all of their throats.” 

Dresden looked up suddenly at this and made eye contact with Murphy. Peter glanced up at them, interested in their reaction, and then looked at Neal. His normally pale skin had seemed to get lighter like he was going to faint, and Neal had a slight expression of fear on his face. 

“Neal?” Peter said, “You okay?” Neal looked up and fashioned a smile onto his face, “oh yeah, I’m just not used to, um, bodies.” Out of his peripheral vision, Peter saw that Dresden had raised an eyebrow, ignoring it for the present he turned back to his CI. “Will you be okay working on this case?” Neal nodded frantically, “yeah yeah, I’ll be okay.” 

Murphy interrupted, “if this is all the information you have, Dresden I and will start looking around.” Peter nodded, “if you find anything, let me know, we’ll meet here at 8:00 tomorrow.” 

Peter paused, “I got to know, Dresden, are you really a wizard?” Dresden smiled, “That depends, do you believe in magic?” Murphy whacked him on the shoulder, and herded him towards the door. 

Right before passing over the threshold out of the room Dresden nodded at Neal who bent his head towards the taller man. Peter frowned at the interaction. 

Once the two had left the white collar section Peter turned to Neal, “how about you head home for the day, you look a little pale.” Neal laughed timidly, “yeah.” 

Peter stayed in the office until Neal had also left and then gestured for Diana and Jones to join him in his office. “We’re going to watch Neal’s house tonight, you’ve got microphones hidden in there right?” Diana nodded, “you think these visitors from Chicago have a connection to him?” Peter pursed his lips, “I think so… and I’m not sure it’s a good one.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three people meet and the motive of murder is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Lot's of thanks to Cindar for reminding me that timeline is a thing. This story is pre-changes.
> 
> Note: This chapter is re-written. I didn't like the initial version of the soul gaze.

In a hotel room, a tall man bent over files of papers and sighed, “Murph, I don’t know how to feel about this one.” The shorter woman walked over and picked up the pictures within the files, “You said that the people who were killed were actually vamps right?” Dresden shook his head, “That’s what I think based on the pictures, I wouldn’t be able to tell which court they were until I see the bodies.” Murphy frowned, “we can’t do that, we don’t have jurisdiction in New York. Oh. That would mean we need Agent Burke.” 

Dresden walked towards the window and looked out onto the street, “After what happened the last time with the FBI, I’m a little sceptical about working with them.” Murphy put her hands on her hips, “Dresden, not all FBI agents are werewolves. Besides, couldn’t we ask that consultant, we’re seeing him tonight right.” Dresden nodded and turned to face Murphy, “I’m positive that he’s White Court, I just don’t know which house he belongs to. He looks like a Raith but I can’t be sure, there’s something off about him.” 

The Sergeant picked up her gun and slid it into her holster, “well, it’s almost time, we should go see what he knows.”

* * *

 

Neal paced back and forth inside his apartment. Mozzie sat at the kitchen table with a glass of wine in hand, “Neal, you have to be careful with this one. Dresden’s been known to not be a huge fan of… your kind.” The con man looked up at his friend, “if that’s true then why is he seen with Thomas so much? I think I’ll be okay as long as I can explain what’s going on.” Moz shook his head, “Yeah, well, that’s only one part of the issue.” 

Neal frowned, “what’s the other part.” Mozzie raised an eyebrow, “The suit obviously. He’s not stupid, I bet he noticed you being super nervous around the two from Chicago and he’s going to stakeout outside of your house tonight.” Neal laughed, “I doubt Peter’s going to sit outside of my house.” Mozzie pointed his finger at the con-man, “at least the lady suit will.” 

Neal sighed, “if you’re so worried about it why don’t you take care of it.” Mozzie glared at him, “really? I already took care of the bugs in this room, now you’re gonna make me distract the suits?” Neal glanced at the time, “you do owe me for how much of my wine you keep stealing.” Mozzie glanced up, “excuse me, it is your capitalist guilt which allows me to partake of this selection. Don’t worry about the suits. I'll take care of it.”

* * *

 

As the sun set over the city, two figures walked the streets under the various lamps. As they approached a larger house that obviously did not belong to the CI (based on what those kind of salaries are like) they stopped and ducked into an alley. The sergeant pushed the larger man to the side and peered out onto the street. 

Dresden gave the smaller figure a confused look, “What’s up Murph.” She shushed him and whispered back, “The house is being watched, FBI by the looks of it.” Suddenly out of nowhere the FBI car was hit by a baseball thrown by a teenager. Two figures got out of the car to confront the kid and while they did that, Murphy and Dresden dashed towards the house. 

Invited in by the nice landlady named June they were escorted up to Caffrey’s rooms. The con-man opened the door and invited both of them in. Murphy turned to the CI, “did you know that your house was being watched?”

Neal grimaced, “Unfortunately yes, I had an acquaintance distract them long enough for you two to get inside.” Dresden raised an eyebrow, “an acquaintance?” The con-man laughed, “a friend.” 

Murphy starred Caffrey down, “Let’s get right down to the point. What did you want us here for?” Dresden crossed his arms as Neal nodded and gestured for them to sit down on the couch. 

Once seated the con-man took a breath, “I invited you here because I was nervous you would blow my cover to the F.B.I.. As I assume you know, I’m not exactly human and I don’t think that reveal would go very well for the organisation.”

Dresden furrowed his eyebrows, “I want to say that you’re a White Court vamp but there’s something different about you.” 

Neal nodded, “You’re correct about the Court. I was originally born into the Raith family but I didn’t really like the whole concept of how they fed. I switched my source of food from lust to adrenaline. The Court doesn’t really like it when someone changes what they feed on and because mine was so… unique, I became a bit of a loner.”

Murphy gave Neal a questioning look, “How do you feed off of adrenaline?”

Neal smirked, “That’s actually why I became a con-man, if I participate in an event that creates an adrenaline rush I’ll absorb it, alike how a normal Raith would feed while being... intimate. I’m technically with the FBI right now, but there’s actually more adrenaline running around with the agency so I’m trying to stick around as long as I can.”

Dresden frowned and glanced at Murphy who shrugged at him. Neal sighed, “I see that you don’t trust me.” Dresden twitched his fingers, “Your story is just a bit… strange. It’s relatively unheard of for a white court vampire to change, especially a Wraith. I can’t help but think that you have the FBI under your sway. You’ll know what we have to do if that is the case.”

Neal sighed, “alright. You’re leaving me no other choice.” 

Dresden and Murphy stepped back quickly. Dresden grabbing his staff and Murphy her gun. Before they could raise either, Neal stepped forward and grabbed Dresdens face, making direct eye contact too deep to be avoided. They both fell into a soul gaze.

* * *

 

**A boy sits in the middle of a dark room, white figures drifting around him to whisper things into his ears. He grasps his head and bends down but they lift him up again. Enveloping him until he screams but the figures dive into his mouth to stop the screams. He twitches and the world stops. Frozen. The white begins to bleed red. Swirls drip like oil to the ground. The boy closes his eyes.**

**A hand. A mortal hand reaches out and grasps the boys. The boys blue eyes show and plead with the hand. A knife is placed in his own trembling hand. He clenches his fist around it and directs it down. The world flashes white. His screams tumble out. Slashing through the tendrils of white and blood. They fall to the ground in a splash around him. He falls to his knees. The knife falls from his grip. Blue light. A smile. He stands.**

* * *

 

**Snow falls from the sky. The snow flakes land on the skin with a biting frost. As they hit the ground they turn to flame. Bursting up and enveloping all in their path. A figure stands in the middle. Wearing a long, torn, coat, he slumps and drifts his hands through the flame. His fingers turn a wooden staff to dust.**

**A dark hole surrounds one side of the landscape. The figure sits on a line. On one side is a void, inescapable. Laughing and screams echo out and pierce his ears. One the other side is the cold. The biting cold. The cold of death and the crackling of fire.**

**The figure stands from his position and tilts his ear. Singing. He dusts his hands. He stumbles forward. Along the line. Stumbling but strong.**

* * *

 

The two separated and stepped back. Catching their breath. Looking at the other. Looking at the other in the eyes. 

Dresden stood up and walked over to Neal whom he quickly enveloped in a hug. The vampire returned it and Murphy crossed her arms and waited for them to stop. They separated and stepped back from each other and the sergeant spoke up, “So I’m assuming that we’re all good then?”

Both men nodded and sat back down. Murphy clapped her hands together, “Now that we’re all friends, let’s talk about some murders. Neal, what do you know?” 

The vampire frowned, “I knew the people who were murdered. There’s a band of us who are resisting the Red Court in New York and the people killed were part of our group. They were all defective Red Court vamps and had been feeding from blood banks around the city, not from people.”

Dresden gasped, “That explains the hawthorne then. It’s deadly to vampires.”

Murphy caught on, “They must have been killed because of their defection from the Red Court.”

Neal nodded, “That’s what I was thinking.”

They all paused and looked at each other in apprehension, “What do we tell the FBI?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos keep me writing! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I should update soon.  
> Comments and kudos keep me writing. :)


End file.
